Optical Illusions
by Aurorablu
Summary: Hermione is the luckiest. A perfect life, perfect personality, perfect EVERYTHING! Pansy is a popular girl in Slytherin who has everything too. But what if everything that their friends know about them are optical illusions?


Optical Illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Summery: Hermione is the luckiest. A perfect life, perfect personality, perfect EVERYTHING! Pansy is a popular girl in Slytherin who has everything too. But what if everything that their friends know about them are optical illusions?

Chapter 1:Evr'ybodys Fool-Part 1

Hermione stood at the doors of the library debating if she should go in or not, her brow furrowed in concentration a frown twisting her face. A mob of girls passed her and one girl dropped out of the group. "So 'Mione is the tutoring session still going to be on?" The 12 year old Gryffindor Cassie Edwards asked. "Sure Cass" Hermione answered plastering a fake smile on her face; grinning brightly. Then she walked into the library. Cassie stood back staring at her back and admiring her smarts.

**perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence **

Pansy stood at the Quidditch pitch cheering Draco on. "Go Draco, We like it, We like it, Do it again, we like it" She screamed enthusiastically with the other Slytherin cheerleaders. But no-one really noticed the slight change of enthusiasm that was located in her voice.

After Practice...

"Oh Pansy, I just love your hair how did you do it??" "Oh Pansy do you have a extra Curling Iron I can burrow?"

Pansy said "Geez, guys give me some space will ya? And I will tell you later Melissa and Yes, you can burrow it Daphne as long as you return it." Pansy answered.

**just what we all need  
more lies about a world that**

Hermione finished the tutoring session and stayed at the library for a while. Then she got out some pieces of parchment. She was writing the story of her life like everyone had to for the Hogwarts Yearbook. She didn't want to really but it was worth it. She scribbled down some suggestions for a title. "The Drifting of the Worlds maybe, The Story of My Life, a bit clichéd..."she muttered. Ron had called his 'Me, Myself and I' and Harry's 'Tragic Heroes and Forgotten Pasts: The story of an Orphaned Boy' Ginny had thought of that one. "Great!" Hermione exclaimed "I've thought of the perfect one." She smiled and walked to Gryffindor Tower. She frowned and looked at the scars she had received from her abusing father. She slit her wrists and savored the feeling of her blood rushing down her arm as she slowly drifted off to sleep...

**never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me**

Pansy was frowning. She hadn't found a good title at all. For Draco's she had suggested 'First a Miracle, Then a Tragedy' Then she thought of the perfect one. She smiled and went to bed but not before she slit her wrists and crawled into her bed.

**you know you've got everybody fooled**

"Mione, 'Mione" Ginny panted. "What Ginny?" Hermione asked. "What's your title for the Autobiography?" Ginny asked. Hermione replied "Everybody's Fool." "Right..."Ginny said at loss for words.

"Pansy," Draco asked "Have you thought of a title yet?" "Yes," she replied "last night." "What is it?" 'Falling Leaves, Falling Hope' she said. He said "It will turn out alright you'll see." Draco said reassuringly.

"Hermione, Hermione" chanted the excited first year girls. "What?" she asked. They smiled "can you help us with homework?" "Of course!" Hermione exclaimed "let me go get my supplies!" They admired her as her swept upstairs.

**look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder **

Pansy was frowning as she left her bed. She put on her outfit and plastered a fake smile on her face, waiting to greet her fans and friends. She put on her fake happy front and walked up to them and they all chatted about the latest gossip.

**oh how we ****love**** you  
no flaws when you're pretending**

Ron and Draco had both noticed that there was something wrong with them. They realized this because when Draco taunted Hermione she just said "leave me alone Malfoy" and when Ron taunted Pansy she didn't say anything.

**but now I know she  
never was and never will be**

Hermione plunged a knife into her arm and felt her blood seeping through. She felt funny and her vision was blurry. Then she collapsed.

**  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

A/N: So how was it? Good, Bad? Pleez review!!!


End file.
